1. Field of the Invention
The present invention represents an improvement in a coin dispensing unit capable of selectively removing coins from a storage bowl and more particularly is directed to a compact rotable disk having a plurality of apertures for passing coins to a supported guide plate with a pusher device positioned adjacent a downstream edge of each aperture for providing a durable and varying contact pushing surface for the respective coins.
2. Description of Related Art
Coin dispensing apparatus for dispensing tokens, coins and other objects of value are used in a wide variety of machines such as gambling apparatus, coin changers, ticket dispensing machines, vending machines, etc. There is a demand to provide a highly compact, efficient and relatively inexpensive coin dispensing units for incorporation into such machines. Frequently the coin hoppers or storage bowls may be mounted at a lower position in such machines to maximize the efficiency and storage capabilities of, for example, a vending machine. The coins are selectively removed from the storage bowl and introduced into an escalator frequently formed of guide plates for elevating the coins one by one to a dispensing location. Alternatively, the coin dispensing unit can release the coins for a gravity feed to a lower dispensing point to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,769 discloses a coin sorting device for use with an escalator wherein a coin from a coin dispensing unit located within a storage bowl is contacted with a rotating scraper which delivers coins to a series of guide rollers to permit the transportation of the coins to the lower end of the coin carrier duct or escalator.
Another example of the prior art having a coin-carrying disk rotor for a hopper-type coin discharging device can be found in the Japanese Patent No. 3026806. In this structure a backward-curved blade projects on the rear side of a disk rotor body and is divided into a roof-side blade piece and a front-side blade piece, spaced from each other to provide a relief recess groove for a coin guide. Metallic reinforcing pins are brought into contact with the coin and are implanted in the respective roof-side blade piece and front-side blade piece.
When the prior art coin escalators lift the coins to an upper position, for example in a vending machine, there is frictional resistance in moving the coin from primarily a horizontal location to a vertical position for being transported up the escalator. Additionally, the coins are pushed by the subsequently released coins and therefore the weight of the coins can exert a counter-force against a rotable disk releasing the coins from the hopper.
As a result, component parts can become worn and repair can be more frequently required than desired due to the high volume of coins that can be dispensed.
Thus, the prior art is still seeking improvements in this field where literally millions of coin dispensing units are in operation and due to the high labor costs involved, more coin dispensing units may be needed in the future.